Fallout Story
by Real Piccolo Bellhop
Summary: This is my big story and its an old one! This one isan't the best becaus I was young when I stardet! But hope you understand the story and hope you like it. (Note: The two main charater is up to you to create they apperans/how they look)


Courier and The young courier

Cap 1

The meeting

You could feel the sand hit the face and smell the radiation around the wasteland. The Courier was at a new NCR camp and was talking to some NCR soldier about the battle at Hoover dam. After a long story the Courier heard a female voice behind him.

"Hello darling!"

The Courier look behind him and saw a woman that couldn't let go of him.

"Well hello there my beautiful Cassandra Moore." Said the Courier with a smile.

The soldier boys look at each other's and ask if that was something between Moore and The Courier. So they ask and Moore just blush and Courier just laugh.

"When you kiddos get older, you know why we calling each other nicknames."

"But those don't sound like we are calling to each other."

"Like a said! When you get older you know why."

After that is was time to head back home. Courier was about to go to lucky 38 when Moore grap Couriers hands and frap them around her. He was happy to be a lover.

"Courier! Where are you?" Said Boone loud.

"Well! I got to go sweetie. See you some day." Said Courier while waving goodbye.

"Hope a see you soon!" Said she with a sexy voice.

At the lucky 38

"So Boone! How was the mission in Primm?"

"The securitrons is guarding the place now and the other securitrons are guarding the other placeses."

"That a relief! I'm glad that the wasteland is safe so much it can be."

"Yeah! Well I head to bed now so see ya."

"See you." Said the Courier before heading to the penthouse to see Yes man.

"Yes man!"

"Yes sir?"

"I want to know why the president of NCR are so mad at me!"

"He not mad! He just don't like that you role New Vegas and don't let the NCRs MP secure the street." Said Yes man.

"Then tell him that we got securitrons that guarding the streets."

"Already try! We need something stronger then our voice."

"Hmmmm! Try to tell him that if he don't want high casualty he should calm down."

"I see what I can do sir! See you tomorrow."

On the way to his room he heard someone in the kitchen and saw that Cass was drinking again and that her mod was not at the best. He walk in and saw that Cass didn't want to make eye contact with the Courier. He grap a bottle of nuka-cola and sat next to her.

"And how was you day?"

"Fucking bad!" Said Cass angry.

"Hear that!"

"Fuck it! And why do you care anyway?"

"You my friend! That why."

"But still? Am just a bitch."

"You may think that but I see through that bitch and see the beauty in her."

"You are a real angel sometime!"

"Just happy to see you smile! Sleep well."

"Good night!" Said Cass with a smile.

Next day – Penthouse

"Sir?" Ask Yes man.

"What the problem Yes man?"

"There seen to be that some NCR MP are guarding Novac."

"Do you know why?"

"While am was talking to the NCR president, he told me that he was gone send some soldier to some places that need MP." Said Yes man.

"Why didn't you just use the paper?"

"Trust me sir! I did."

"-sigh- While you working with that I go out for some air.

Road to Primm

The Courier was walking and was smiling to fell the warm feeling from the sun. The Couriers was listening to mr New Vegas from his golden Pip-Boy. A while later the Courier saw a little girl walking his way and he stop by her and saw that she was almost dead from dehydration.

"Are you ok?" Ask the Courier.

"I…I……" She fall in his arms.

The Courier ran back to Lucky 38 with the girl in his arms.

Lucky 38 - Presidential suite

The girl woke up and see that she is in a big bedroom and she was a little scared and thought that she was dead and come to heaven. After she has look around. She hear the door open and in come a robot with a cowboy face on the screen.

"Howdy! My name is a Victor! I'm here with you food young lady."

"Thank you! That were nice for a robot." She said with a small smile while eating.

"Don't mention it! I'm just glad to help you. And by the way! The big guy what to meet you."

"The big guy?"

"When you fell ready to meet him go outside and I be ready to get you to the big guy."

"Ok!"

After a while the little girl walk out from the door and saw a big and small hallway with a kitchen and some others rooms. By two big door with Lucky 38 on them, was Victor with his smile.

"Ready to meet the big guy?" Ask Victor.

"Kind of! To you know where my teddy bear is?" Ask the girl.

"I have a feeling that the big guy have it ready for you!"

"Ok! I'm ready then!"

"Penthouse! Here we're come"

Lucky 38 – Penthouse

She was amazes with the shining light from the big windows and with a girl robot and soldier robots and more. She walk up to a room with a big tv and saw a two big eyes and a big smile. She walk closer to the tv and the it talk.

"HELLO THERE KIDDO!" Screams Yes man.

The girl just jump and land on to floor scared.

"Oh! I'm sorry for scare you! My name is Yes man."

"M….my name is Fionna." Answer the girl with tears in her's eyes.

"That a really nice name! And I don't say that just because I have to."

"I'm looking for the b…boss."

"You looking at him."

"But how cold you save me if you are a tv?"

"You mean the big guy! He in the kitchen."

"Ok? Thanks Yes man."

She walk in to the shining kitchen and on the white long table she saw her teddy bear with a power armor on it. She pick it up and then she heard a men behind her saying "Hello there!". She turn around and saw the men that save her in the wasteland. The Courier open the fridge and grap two nuka-cola and give the other to the girl. The Courier and Fionna sat down and start to talk.

"What you name kiddo?"

"Fionna!"

"That a really nice name!" Said the Courier with a little smile.

"Thanks!"

"And I'm am sorry for Yes man to scare you if he did."

"Who is Yes man by the way?"

"You can ask him later! What where you doing in the wasteland?"

"The Mojave express send me to deliver this to you I think." She show the letter to him.

"A letter! Thank for it and how about you have a chat with Yes man!"

"Sure!" Answer Fionna before heading to Yes man.

The Courier started to read.

Dear Courier!

It time to talk old's times! You have taking something that is not yours. I have heard that YOU are the new roler in Vegas. I'm should be the one that took you job, I should be the one that was fighting at the dam, I SHOULD BE THE GOD DAME HERO OF NEW VEGAS!

The Courier just stand there with a little confuse and was thinking about what he just read. The Courier walk over to the girl and ask if she would like to live at the lucky 38. She hug him for an answer.

Cap 2

WELCOME TO LUCKY 38

Late at night at Lucky 38

The moonlight was shining on the glowing city of New Vegas. Tonight was a big night because the Lucky 38 was opened it door for one night and everyone in the Strip and Freeside was welcome in. Cass and Veronica was standing at the V.I.P bar, Raul and Fionna was standing at the entry, Arcade and Boone was at the floor bar and Lily was at the elevator and make sure no one make to the top floor.

"Ready to open the doors?"

"Ready!" said everyone.

The Courier opened the doors and all the people's was waiting outside and was cheering to the Courier and then the Courier said "Welcome to Lucky 38!" He said with a big smile.

Everyone was walking in and that what the hole Strip that was walking in to the casino. After two hours some NCR soldiers was coming and not everyone was happy to see them but after some minutes the civilian was friendly with the soldier. The Courier and Fionna was walking around the casino and make sure that no one was fighting because they was no robot to secure the floor. After a while some more NCR come but only the high ranked from camp McCRARAN like. Hus, William, Major Dhatri, Carrie, 1st Recon and more.

Everyone was happy and having a good time with each other. From civilian to soldier. After midnight is was time for all to go but not this day. Because is was the first time in 200 year the door was gonna be open for a long time. Some officer from Hoover dam had come to, and they was a new thing in the Lucky 38, a dance floor behind the elevator. Courier and Fionna was having fun together and when Cassandra was there the Courier told Fionna that she could do whatever she would.

She walk over to Cass and Veronica and was at them for some time then Raul and Lily and then she was tired and ask Boone if he could carry her to bed. Boone was happy to help her. While Boone was helping Fionna the Courier was having a good time. It was 5 A.M and it was time to close the door to Lucky 38 for now. The Courier and the other was very tired and was getting to bed.

Lucky 38 – 9 AM

Fionna wake up seeing that someone had made her some food and a letter.

Hope you like the party!

Courier

Fionna was happy and ate her food. After Fionna was done with her food Cass walk in and start to talk to the young girl.

"Hi again"

"Hi Cass! How are you felling after all that whisky you drank?"

"Better! I want to ask you one thing."

"Ok!"

"How good are you with a gun?"

"I have never use one."

"What! Never?"

"Never!"

"For fuck sake! And I thought that the Courier have already learn you that."

"He don't really have the time for teaching me just now."

"Then I will teach you!"

After that little talk the two girl walk out from Lucky 38 and saw that the streets was empty. Cass look up and saw that it was almost midday. They walk into Freeside and was welcomed by some members from the Kings.

After some more walking they where at a NCR shooting range that they had make by the NCR farm.

"Here we are! Are you ready?" Ask Cass.

"Not really! I don't like the loud sound from the guns."

"I see if the have something to cover those cute eras of yours." Said Cass with a smile.

Cass was getting a smile back from Fionna and the Cass walk of. Fionna was little scared of people that was not in the army. The have a scary smile when they saw Fionna. She had her teddy bear with her and the some young punks come up to her. They were like nineteen years old and have a evil smile when they saw her teddy bear with a power armor.

"Hello there little girl! What are you doing here alone?" Ask the teen with his friends.

"I….I waiting for a friend."

"A friend from the NCR? Why don't you come and wait with us?"

"Maybe not."

"Ok! The we take this!" He said then take the teddy bear from Fionna hands.

"HEY! Give it back" she said after kicking one of the teen in the balls.

"-scream in pain- You are so fucking dead!" Said the teen with a scar on his eye after throw the teddy in the range.

Cass saw Fionna's teddy bear and ran to the entire and saw some teen trying to kill her and then Cass lifted her shogun and scream at the punk "LEAVE HER ALONE". The teen with the scare took Fionna as hostages and tell Cass that give them 10.000 caps or she was dead, while the other teen ran away.

Some NCR soldiers was at the place now and was ready at open fire. Then they heard a loud sound and in a second the teen head was blow up.

Everyone was shock and Cass ran to Fionna and pick her up and heard her cry. Cass pick up the teddy bear and gave it to Fionna that still was crying after that have happened. Cass saw a veteran ranger with a anti-materiel rifle and know that he or she was the one that pull the trigger.

"Thank you for saving this girl!"

"No problem ma'am! Just doing my job." Said a heavy and dark ton from the helmet.

"Meet me at the Lucky 38 and you get you reward."

"Ok!" Said the soldier while salute to Cass.

Outside Lucky 38

The soldier was waiting when he saw the Courier and Boone and Cass. He saluted when he saw the Courier and the Courier saluted back.

"So you are the one that saw the little girl?" Said the Courier.

"Yes sir! This miss told me to meet here."

"Yes! Here you have yours reward!" Said the Courier while handing over a military box with a lot of caps.

"Wow! How much is it?"

"A little over 5,000 caps. Don't waste it at one and same place soldier!" Said the Courier.

"I won't sir! Good evening."

Cap 3

First gun

The Strip

It was a silent day at the Strip though the Courier while walking to the Tops. He walk in and saw Benny talking with his pal's and then saw Courier.

"Hello dickbag!" Said Benny.

"Nice to see you again dick!"

"How is this hole king of Vegas thing going for you?"

"Ok! And for you?"

"Fell good to be next in the big house! And Courier?"

"Yes!"

"I can never forgive myself for trying to kill you." Said Benny little sad.

"I have already told you that is it ok!"

"But still! After everything you let me go from the camp." Said Benny almost crying.

"It ok Benny boy. It over and we are friends now and you the next king also."

"When that day happen I'm gonna build a status of you in gold." Said Benny happy.

"Looking forward for that! Anyway. Where is everybody? The hole Strip is empty."

"For real?"

"Yes! look!"

Benny and the other worker from the Tops was shocked to the empty street. Benny told everyone to get back inside and check every room at the hotel. The Courier left Benny with that and walk over to the White Glove Society. They have a new owner that was not in to killing to eat people. And the top chef was behind bars in a NCR jail. The new owners was a nice and young person. Her name was Sally and did have a ma and pa that was working in the NCR. They where happy to know that they little girl have a job as a owner.

"Good evening Sally!" Said the Courier to the young girl.

"Good evening! How can I help?" Said Sally when she saw the Courier.

"Can you tell your worker to look in to every hotel room you have and check if people is in them?"

"Sure! What has happen?"

"The streets is empty tonight!"

"Empty!? It can't be."

"Well they are!"

"I can't think of something like that to happen."

"Saying the same thing! Tell me later what you have found!"

"Ok! See you."

The Courier was gonna check Gomorrah but then remember that they was close for two more days. The Courier was wondering was everyone where. He walk in to Lucky 38 and the first thing he was gonna to was to talk to Yes man.

"Yes man!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Maybe you can tell me why the streets are empty of people's."

"I don't know what have happen to the people that support to be."

"Wondering why the streets is so empty!"

"Maybe it's just a hot day that no one want to die by the het stroke."

"Maybe!"

Night

It was still silent as before! Now the Courier was little nervous about what has happen and need to know what has happen. At Lucky 38 it was dead. No one talking and everyone was in bed. Courier was heading to bed when he heard someone crying and run to the elevator.

Lucky 38 - Presidential suite

He walk in to Fionna and saw her crying and sat next to her and ask her what was wrong.

"Nothing to care about!" Said Fionna sad and crying.

"If it was nothing to care about so why are you crying"

"I was attack today and that have never happen before to me."

"How can you have no one try to attack you in the Wasteland?"

"Am not from around her! I came from a nice and clean city there was everything like a dream."

"Ok! But you know that this is the new world we live in. That a thing we need to know."

"I know but still! I will never live in this world."

"Just stay with me and I make sure that nothing will happen you."

"You promises that?"

"Everything for you cupcake!"

After that she sleep with a smile on her face.

Next day

Now was the Streets full of people and the casino was doing a good job now. The Courier and Fionna was on the way to the NCR shooting range and today was the day that Fionna was gonna get her first gun. A 9mm was the gun that she was gonna use for now. She didn't like the loud sound from her gun. and that she now was gonna use one she was gonna have a bad time with it.

The Courier leave Fionna to Hsu to train her to shoot and the Courier was looking around the range for any kind of drugs.

Hsu told him that some soldiers has acting strange and think that someone is dealing drug to the trooper. This was comment drug that you can find everywhere. Jet was one of the drugs the troopers was using. The Courier know one guy that use to sell drugs but have stop to sell them after going to jail. The ex-dealer name was Te but he was call "The Caller" and was know to never get arrested! That will say to the Courier fond him in a cave that was fill with mole rat.

But the Courier know that the seller was behind bars and was gonna be it for some years. Courier hear someone get bet up and run to the sound and saw two men and one soldier and the soldier was getting bet. The Courier grap that gun and start firing at the two men in black and they ran away. A women soldier was laying on the ground bleeding from her nose and cold not stand on her own feet. He help her to get to a medic and when they was getting moving the women start to talk to the Courier.

"W…..why did you save me back there?"

"Why not?"

"Because those was the guys I was buying drugs from."

"Why did they bet you up then?"

"Because I didn't have the caps!"

"That why you don't buy this things."

"But the drugs make the pain go away from my falling friends."

"There is time that we don't want to remember but that a life in the army."

"To see soldier die for they land?"

"To see your friends die in the front line."

"Do you even know the feeling?" She said spitting up blood.

"Sadly, yes!"

After that talk they saw two MP waiting for them then was gonna arrest the women but the Courier told them why she took those drugs and they understand and told him that she was gonna get a fast recovery from two day in a jail cell then at a medic.

The Courier saw that Fionna sat on a chair and was sleeping and Hus was next to her reading a book. Hus told him what as happen and then Courier shake Hus hand then lifted Fionna in his arms then walk home.

Next day at Lucky 38

The Courier was sitting with Yes man and was talking about open the rode at the outpost and make more people come in and make so the casinos get more caps and make that they plan can start. Fionna walk in and sat on Courier left leg and ask him what his real name was? He just told her that is was better if she didn't know his name.

Flashback

"That your name?" Ask the doctor

"Yes! Something wrong?"

"I don't really have a problem with you name but you should not tell other you name."

"Why doc?"

"Just don't do it!"

But the young man was talking to people and then it happen. When people know his name they draw they guns. He just ran and then it when black and he woke up at the door to Mojave Express in Primm and told the owner to give him a job and they did and then Benny happen.

Flashback end

He saw that Fionna was sitting on his leg and was talking to Yes man and Courier just smile.

Cap 4

A VACATION?

"Courier!"

"Yes Fionna?"

"You have a lots of caps?"

"Yes! Why do you wounded?"

"Because…."

(Two min later)

"A vacation? What to caps have to with that?"

"I mean to leave the Mojave for a while."

"leave the Mojave! I don't know about that."

"Why not?"

"When you are a leader of a city you can't just leave."

"Are you scared to see they outside world?"

"You don't understand how much work I have."

"YOU JUST DON'T CARE!" She scream at the Courier then ran to his room.

The Courier just stand there and think about what just happened and then Yes man ask him why he didn't took some days of.

"Why should I? The whole world is a wasteland and look the same."

"Not in every land!"

"What are you saying?"

"Not the whole world is doomed after the war."

"Really? You for real!"

"Yes!"

"Hmmm!"

The Courier walk the his room to find Fionna on the bed crying and Rex was laying next to her. Courier walk in and Fionna stop to cry and look up to see Courier standing there and she was mad again. He sat at the edge of the bed and pet Rex before speaking up.

"I sorry for earlier that a got mad at you! If you want the leave this place for a vacation it ok."

"Really? You for real now." She ask sniffing.

"For real!"

After a while everyone was ready to get to the dam and leave to a safe airport there they will take the plan that was gonna take them where they would like to go.

"How about China?" Ask Raul.

"They is not so friendly with U.S people."

"U.K?" Ask Boone.

"Only London still standing! The rest is wasted."

"My parents told me about this place that go with a name. The only green land of Sweden." Said Fionna.

"So did my and it don't look like that after 200 years."

"I just want to go there I can meet kids in my age." Said Fionna a little angry.

"New Young!" Said the Courier while he snap his fingers.

"I think I have heard of that place! That place is the build in New York." Said Raul

"Yes! All kid in all ages is welcome but…." Courier was cut out by Raul.

"Adult is not welcome!"

"I know that! My father was a slave for them for two year before doing a jail break."

"Are we going there?" Ask Fionna and hasn't listened at the other talk.

"You are going there alone!" Said the Courier with a sight.

"Wh…..NO! I'm not alone again." She said angry.

The Courier know that and that she was a easy kill while alone. He walk out and call for on NCR captain to get ask if the was anyone that was in the age of 15 or 16. Two boys walk up and salut to Courier and he just look at them. Fionna was 15 and those boy was 16 or 17 and are boys.

"I know you two!" Said Courier and Boone at the same time.

"You kids are those who blow up the prisoners window on guards duty. Said Boone with a angry voice.

"Do you two know how much caps a paid to build it up again?" Said Courier.

"And why care about a ex-sniper and a old dick head to leader of Ne……" He was cut out by Courier.

"You have some balls don't you dick! I know you pa kiddo."

"Oh yeah! What my pa name and his job."

"His name is Te and he was a drug dealer before getting behind bars." Said Courier with a smile.

The kid just look at him with a stun face. His friends was almost laughing so hard that he almost die. Boone give him a angry look and he was frozen. They commender was walking by and was not having a good day.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO SHIT HEAD DOING HERE?"

"We was told to follow the Courier to a place and guide him and his girl."

"Why gave you two that order!"

"Our captain sir!"

"I'm gonna look that up! Dismiss."

They salut and they commender left them. After some talking they salute to the Courier and Fionna hug him goodbye for now. The plan lift and then it was gone.

"What the fuck this I just do!" Ask the Courier to himself.

Cap 5

IT GONNA BE A FIGHT

In the air

Fionna look out from the window and was thinking about if this was the right thing to do. She was about to fall asleep when one of the boys sat next to her.

"Hello there! What you name?" Ask the boy next to here.

"My name is Fionna! What you name?"

"My name is privet Lee! I from Africa and I join the army about two weeks back."

"And what you friends name?"

"He is privet dick head!"

"What?"

"Just kidding! He privet John! He join the army same day as me."

"So you two are like best friends?"

"Yes we are!"

"That nice! I don't really have friends."

"I gotta say that you are a odd 15 year old teenager! You more like a 9 year old."

"It a problem I got at birth!"

"So you will living like a 9 year old you hole life?"

"No! When I turn 20 I will act more adult."

"Ok!"

Lee and Fionna talk for like ten minutes then John grap Lee and tell Fionna that she was done with his friend. Lee didn't know why John was angry for them to talk a bit.

"What is it dick?" Ask Lee.

"You two have talk for like a year."

"No! Ten minute."

"The order was to guard then leave her!"

"We got a new order from the Courier to guard her all the time."

"What? Are you fucking for real?"

"Yes! Something wrong with that?" Ask Lee with a smile.

John was in silence than took a seat and look out from the window. Lee walk back to Fionna and left John.

New Young – airport

The land and the airport was filed with kids soldiers and they was like 13-15 years old and was armed with hunting rifle and a 9mm pistol. The two NCR kids walk of and was greeting by a kid and a jacket that look like a general jacket.

"Hello and welcome to New Young! My name is general Stone."

"Hello sir! We are from the army of NCR!"

"What NCR?"

"My friend here can tell you the story of the NCR! Meet privet John!"

"Nice to meet you privet!"

"Same here!"

"And who is that girl?"

"That is F….." John was cut of by Lee.

"That a top secret from NCR army."

"Ok! Well if you walk over to captain Sara over they she can tell you where to go and I talk with John here what NCR is."

"Ok sir!"

"Dismiss!" Stone salut to Lee and John salut back.

Lee and Fionna walk over to Sara and John walk with Stone. Sara told them that it was a hotel that they could take in to and sleep there if they was gonna stay here for a while. They got a room that had a "beautiful" sight over the new city. Lee was happy because the room have a nice and soft bed and he almost fall asleep to Fionna jump to the back and saw Lee scared face.

"What was that about?" Ask Lee still scared.

"I just jump to the bed! Is it wrong to do that?"

"No! I'm gonna sleep now!"

"Lee!"

"yes?"

"This is a double bed."

That night Fionna didn't sleep that much because Lee lay next to her and she have not comfy with someone next to her and her face was so red that you think she was bleeding from her head. The next morning Lee was happy and full with energy but Fionna was sleeping. He walk to her side and saw that she was very tired and need to sleep.

He walk out from the hotel and walk around New Young.

He was a little amaze that kid have kind of build up New York in a way that they can role the city. He walk and saw a store window that say "COME AND SEE XXX". He was confuse with the name but he walk to the front door and open the door and saw a kid that was the same age as Lee. He saw that the kid had a stun gun and has a bad mod face.

"What you age?" He almost scream at Lee.

"16!"

"Do you have a ID?"

"Do you have one!"

He was silence and just look at him.

"Do you?" Ask Lee again.

"You can walk in!"

He was about to open the door before the guard say "Just don't hurt the girls!". Lee was confuse and open the door and saw a hole room with half naked girls and boys that was dancing and offer a private time. He almost fainted when he saw everything and the first girl that saw him in the uniform just ran up till him and jump up to him and he fall with her.

"Where the hell have you been all this time?" The girl almost scream at his face.

"What?"

"Don't what me!"

"Have we even met each other before."

"Don't say you don't remember me bitch." She said and slap him.

He scream and have a red hand mark on his face and then push her away and grap her shoulder and push her up to a wall.

"Look here now! I don't remember anything seen I join the army. So you know me but I don't remember shit right now so maybe you can help me!"

They both was silent for a moment then she got a smile and break lost from his grap and put here's hand on his chest and said.

"Why didn't you say so darling! I know a thing that will make you remember things."

"What do you mean with tha…….." He was cut out by a hand that was down by his dick.

"That is nothing you should touch!"

"We are in the age so let's have fun!" She said and drag him to are privet room and then we jump to Fionna.

At the hotel

Fionna woke up and saw a girl in a black servant suit and have a cute smile and have golden hair and have blue eyes.

"Hello there!" The servant said.

"Hello! Why are you in my room?"

"Am here to take you order and help you with things you want."

"Could you bring me some clean water?"

"Then you have luck! We are the only hotel in the hole NY that have clean water."

"I'm starving! What do you have to eat?"

"Our chefs can serve you everything you want but then you better have the caps because if you order something that not from the menu it will cost 1,000 caps.

"Why so much?"

"I can't really answer that! Sorry."

"Ok! Let me see the menu then."

"Here you go!"

Fionna sat at her bed and read the menu and the servant just stand there and then Fionna was done.

"You guys have ice cream?" Ask Fionna very happy.

"Yes we have! (In the servant mind) My god! She is SSSSSOOOOOOOOO CUTE!"

"Then I have that and a Wasteland omelette please!"

"Yes my dear!" Said the servant and walk out!

"She is the same age as me and I love her! What am I'm thinking?" Said the servant to her self.

After a while the servant came back with Fionna food and that smile she gave the servant was like crystal for her.

"What you name if a can ask!"

"Fionna! What you name?"

"Is Isabelle!"

"What a beautiful name you have."

"Really?" Ask Isabelle blushing.

"Of course!"

"You name isn't bad! I think is better than mine!

Fionna blush a little and the it was silent for a while. Fionna start to eat her food again and Isabelle raise up from the bed and start to walk out.

"See ya later!" Said Isabelle.

"See ya!"

IN VEGAS

The city is shining and so is the Kings place. The Courier has make Freeside a little more shining and start to build up the city. The wall to the Strip is still there but when Vegas is Vegas again maybe the wall is gone then. Hsu and The King has mad a deal to let NCR come and go from Freeside more often then before. The King was out with his boys and when he saw the Courier he walk over to him and start to thank him for everything.

"It nothing! With the caps and right people this is gonna be Vegas again."

"I still remember that day you become the new MR House! You know what you doing I give you that."

"I'm just happy to build up this place to the right way."

After a long time it was done. It was shining and the streets was clean and all shops was open for business. And more people was coming to the city.

The Courier was worry for Fionna and wonder if she was ok and in one piece.

"They better make sure she safe or they are dead."

He walk back to 38 and sat down in his office chair and just sat there. Yes man ask what the problem was but didn't answer. He call up Boone and they start to talk.

"What?" Ask Courier angry.

"You call me up here! What is it?"

"Sorry Boone it's just that I am worry about Fionna."

"What it is to worry about?"

"I just find some things about NY that was not good at all."

"What was it?"

"NY have one of the biggest crime family ever."

"What! Are you fucking for real?"

"DO YOU THINK AM LAYING? I WANT HER OUT OF THERE!"

"Absolutely! Let's hope she ok!"

"Let's hope."

Cap 6

Battel at NY

(Flashback)

"ATTACK!" Scream a NCR ranger while lift he hand and point forward.

The Courier stand there with his range armor and in his hands he have his ranger helmet and look at it. His friends stand next to him with they own armor and ready to fight the legion. He put his helmet on and lift his hunting rifle and ran to battle. After a ton of legion they was at Caesars tent and hopes the fold and saw him with his top general. Lilly fight Caesars top general while Courier walk up to Caesar and took up his lasted pistol.

"Look like you lost this!" Said the Courier while set his laser pistol at Caesar head.

"Remember one thing then! That the legion is big and strong. So look out for them."

"They gonna be scared of me and you are gonna tell them."

"What do you mean?"

"I let you go and tell the other that if I see you guys here I kill you."

After a time of talking it was over. The war was over in Vegas and peace is now over the Wasteland! Not really. Some people from the old U.S. army has come to Vegas to take back control like the old days. The new war didn't last for that long like Hoover dam. After a week of bombing it was over.

Then there was a civilian war for he is the really leader of Vegas. Lasted two day. Them some new build security robots start attacking people for no reason. War lasted for a week.

War! War never change!

(End of flashback)

In the air

"LISTEN UP LATS! THE COURIER WANT TO TALK." Said the sergeant.

"The crime family will know that we will be coming and be ready to attack us when we land. But we have a plan. We have help from NY army and they gonna make sure that the crime family don't get do the airport and then we go to attack. Delta take left city in and Charlie follow me to the right city in. The NY army will take the main way in. After we in we are on our own, the NY army most hold back the enemy from taking over the airport. We take out the enemy support and then the NY army can just walk in. Did everyone get the plan?"

"SIR! YES SIR."

After they land that was bullet flying around. The crime family's has already beginning the attack. Dealt and Carlie move to cover and start to fire.

"Delta! Start to move to the left city in on my commend." Said the Courier in the radio.

"Negative sir! We have a hostile moving in from there."

"The have pin us down sir!"

"Right city in is full with those little basters."

The hole army was pin down at the airport and that was no way out. The Courier ran over to the commender of the N.Y army and need a new plan.

"Sir! We are pin down!"

"I knew! We have to fall back!"

"Fall back where? We stuck here."

He look a round and was no way out. They was doom.

"Wait a second! We have a plan B!

"We do? What the plan?"

"Brotherhood of Steal."

Inside NY

Fionna and Isabelle was trying to find Lee but they try everywhere there they can think of. Then Isabelle saw the XXX window and told Fionna to stay outside. Isabelle walk in and the guard lift a 9mm at her face and was redo to shoot her. She just kick him in the nuts and took the gun. Lee was behind a tablet with a knife and two mafia guys was shooting at him. Isabelle open fire and kill them. Lee look up and saw the girl who killed the guys shooting at him and start to walk over to her.

"Thanks pal! Who are you?"

"The name is Isabelle! I guess you privet Lee?"

"That right ma'am! May I ask how you know my name?"

"Know Fionna?"

"Yes!"

"There the answer."

The two was about to walk out when they heard someone scream at them.

"Who is that?" Ask Isabelle.

"A girl who claim to be my GF!"

"Because I am……."

"Not my GF! You try to have sex with my but that didn't happen because my head hit the side and woke up some memories and that why I put you on the floor and walk out."

"But you my BF!"

"No! I don't remember who my GF but I remember that she not you." He said and give the finger.

After they was out they start to run to the airport!

They was close now but the hole place was full with teen mafia that was shooting the soldier and Lee first thing was to open fire at the mafia. He kill two before heading to cover when they notice that some one was shooting them from behind. Then a loud sound came from the sky. It was a ton of vertibird full with knight and paladin. After the dam and NCR won, the Courier mad sure that NCR and BoS was never fighting again and made a allies. The vertibird laded and the side doors open and a so many BoS soldiers was standing and aiming at the teens and the most high ranked lift his hand and scream fire. Everyone even the NCR was shooting at the teens.

"Good to see you again brother!" Said paladin Rick.

"Same to you paladin!" Said the Courier.

After some laser shoot and some bullet the war was over. After the smoke was seated they saw Lee and his company.

"Stand still or we will fir…..?"

"Stop! They with me knight."

"Nice to see you again sir."

"Me to kid."

"want report of my mission sir?"

"No! All of you kids! Get on the plane and get ready to le…..where John?"

"he has be gone for a long time sir."

"Let's look for him and then get the hell ou……."

Boom! Then silence. The tower at the airport just blow up and the big black cloud just floating up to the sky. The Courier and Lee ran over and saw John dog tag and Courier pick it up. A long silence before Courier start to speak up.

"How old was he Lee?"

"17 sir!"

"-sigh- Let's not his family wait for the news".

As the walk away John was behind a building with some of the one of the mafia boss.

"Thank for saving my ass!"

"No problem! That what friends to."

"What to you what?"

"Just to kill this person!"

"Name?"

"The Courier!"

"With pleasure!" John said with a smile.

CAP 7

You what?

After the trip back home the Courier welcome Isabelle to the Lucky 38 and ask if she would like to live at Lucky 38 with Fionna. Courier respond was a hug from Isabelle and Lee was also welcome in to the Lucky 38. The hole group sat around the table and was waiting for Courier to be done with the dinner

"Isabelle!" Ask the Courier at the table.

"What sir?"

"What did you work with before?"

"Serving people at the hotel"

"Really? That kind of amazing by your kids"

"Really?"

"It is! You got jobs and bosses and all that adult have. That really a big step."

After they ate was Isabelle and Fionna take a walk over to The White Glove Society to talk to Sally. That was this nice felling now then before Sally was in charge. A man in a mask ask if they cold hand over they guns and Fionna hand over her 9mm but Isabelle didn't have a gun.

"Hello Sally!"

"Well hello to you little girl! Who you friend here Fionna?"

"This is Isabelle! Isabelle this is Sally."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Same here!"

"We just wonder if you have time for some to talk with us?"

"Sure I have."

After they sat down at a table they start to talk and after 2 bottles of wine they start talking about boys and man.

"No way! You have a crush on the Courier?" Said Fionna and Isabelle.

"Who wouldn't have it? He handsome and big and strong and……." Cut of by Fionna.

"Very, very nice."

"-sight- Sometimes I wonder if notice me."

"You know that he has a girl……" Isabelle was cut out by Fionna.

After some more talking they walk back to the casino an just stay inside rest of the day. Courier was two day away to make Freeside clean and nice again. The Kings, Atomic Wrangler and Silver Rush help clean the street up and some worker from NCR help build the last part. The Courier have Freeside lock down during the building and that make the people mad. After the sun sat the Courier walk back home and saw the Cass was sitting at the kitchen and drinking again and Courier walk in.

"You day?" Said Courier and grap a Nuka-Cola.

"litter better! But I have to take care of idiots that try to sneak in to Freeside."

"It just for that the Wrangler is in Freeside and people cant wait for they beer."

"That was funny!"

"Yeah! (Somethings is wrong with Cass! She sound girly)"

"How long have you have you girlfriend?"

"For some weeks! Why you ask?"

"Are you gonna marry her?"

"No! Don't think so! (I have a bad feeling about this)"

"Ok! Maybe this gonna be fun instead." She said and jump on Courier.

The Courier hit the floor and Cass sat on top of him and and had a big smile. The Courier try to move her of him but it was no use. She took up a rope and tie his hand and now the Courier was stuck. Cass move her hand over him from the top and lower. He try to tell her to stop and then she took a appel and stuck it in the Courier mouth. He know what was gonna happen and was not happy about it.

She was about to open his pants when she fell on the Courier chests and didn't move.

"Lucky I'm here?" Said Bonne with a smile.

He untied Courier and then they lifted Cass and lay her on the bed.

"Thank god you help me back there."

"I was waken and heard you talking with Cass and when I heard someone fall down I took a look."

"How long did you just look and didn't help?"

"A while!" Said Bonne with a smile.

Next day

Fionna saw that Courier was talking to Yes man and walk up to them.

"Courier!"

"Yes!" Not really listening to Fioona.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm and Isabelle is together."

"That very nice sweaty!...YOU WHAT!?" Scream Courier.

"What?"

"Did you said that you was with….." Cut by Yes man.

"Sir!"

"Not now! Did you?"

"Yes! With……"

"PRIVATE LEE! GET YOU MOTHERFUCKER ASS HERE!" He scream so the hole strip heard him.

"What do Lee have to to with thi……oh no."

At the strip

"GET HERE YOU DICKBAG!" Scream Courier.

"What have I'm done?" Said Lee running away from Courier.

Benny and some of his boys saw that Courier was chasing a soldier and join the chase. Two Tops guards grap Lee and he saw that the Courier have a 10mm in his hand.

"You dirty pig!"

"What have I done?"

"What have he done pal?" Ask Benny.

"Making my baby girl pregnant while they was in NY."

"What? No."

"You pig! No one lay a finger on my pal baby girl! Guys."

The two Tops guard holding Lee and put him on his knees and Courier walk up to him. Courier put the gun on Lee forehand and before he pull the trigger it was a silent. Lee look up and saw that Fionna hug the Courier and told him what she really said and that he heard wrong because she and Yes man was talking to the Courier at the same time. And he have a bad day.

Courier look at Lee, still have the gun point at him. Courier put the gun away and walk of with Benny and his boys.

"Sorry Lee!"

"you dad have some hearing problem."

"Don't say that! He just worry for me."

"He try to kill me! KILL ME!"

"He have lot of work to build up Vegas again and to make NCR big and strong. And all you to is making he fell more guilty that he already is. He save your ass for fuck sake."

"Fuck you bitch!"

"LEE!"

Lee know that voice and turn around and saw Hus and two NCR ranger. Hus was very mad after hearing what he said to Fionna. Hus saw that Fionna was tearing up and that was the line for Hus.

"Ranger! Take him to jail."

"Yes sir!"

They walk over Lee to the jail and Hus walk Fionna over to Courier.

"Fionna! I'm so….." He was cut of by a hug from Fionna.

She was just crying in Courier arms. He lift her up and ask Hus what happened.

"Lee was mad and call her stuff. He was sent to jail."

"Right place for a right boy."

"Anyway! We have orders that out president is coming to Hoover dam and want to talk with you."

"Ok! When?"

"He coming now."

Hoover Dam

The vertibird landed and after a short time the NCR president walk out. He saw Courier and gave him a mad look.

"Guards!"

Four rangers took down Courier and the Courier try to break loose but that would take to long.

"Hus!"

"Yes president!"

"Arrest him."

"Can't do that sir!"

"Wha…..Didn't you hear me? Arrest the Courier."

"I can't sir! He have not broken any law of the New California Republican"

"He has! Trying to kill a NCR kid! And the law order kill to that person who have the gun."

"Still! Lee was sent to….." He was cut out by the president take Hus 9mm and bull him away.

The Courier at the time get one of his hand of and knock out one of the ranger and then take down the other and bam. Smock from the 9mm that the president was holding and the Courier just fell. Hus took down the president and took away the gun and walk over the the Courier.

"Finally! We have Vegas again." Said the president.

"You know that you just broke the law?" Said Hus and two ranger walk up the the president and grap him.

"Hand of me!"

"You just kill a civilian."

"H...he almost kill a civilian."

"Courier! Are you ok."

"J….j….just get me to L…..Aarg…Lucky 38….."

"On it sir! And for you mr president."

"You can't put me in jail."

"If you don't leave soon you will be in jail."

The president left and Hus help Courier to the followers to fix him up and they have luck. The bullet almost hit the heart but was some center meter away from it.

Two days later he was fine again but have to rest for a week to be sure that Courier is fine.

Cap 8

New body

"Hello again this is mr New Vegas. As you may know a nuclear winter is on the way to Vegas and the reader say that snow will come and it safe. Now back to the music."

"A nuclear winter? Maybe a christmas tree wold come handy now." Said Courier wild reading a book.

"COURIER, COURIER, COURIER!" Scream Fionna, Isabelle and Veronica.

"Hell girls! What is it?" He said after he has spit his coffee when they scared him.

"The winter is coming!"

"Yeah?"

"We need a tree to celebrate christmas."

"I was already thinking about that but there is one problem."

"What?" Scream the girls.

"First! Stop screaming. Next! There are no tree growing around here."

"So no tree?"

"Sorry but no."

"Wait! I know where we could get a tree."

"Where?"

"Hidden Valley!"

The BoS was living there and at first the Courier was confuse what Veronica meant but the pack they things and was heading to Hidden Valley. The Courier and Veronica walk in the bunker and was greeting by other brothers and sisters. They told Courier that the was working on a election christmas tree and also give one to Courier. They was home and try out the tree and it shined.

"Well! This was something." Said Courier and cover his eyes

"Now we have a tree!" Said the girls loud.

"Look at that! The sun is setting and you know what that mean."

"bedtime! Night."

"Veronica!"

"Yes?"

"Bedtime!"

"I'm a adult you know."

"Hardly."

"You can't make you go to bed."

Then he lift her up and carried her to the bed and lay her down. Courier was in his bedroom and look out the the wasteland and think about all that has happened. He was about to sleep when he heard a loud sound from the others bedrooms and went down.

"Cass! Snap out of it." Said Bonne while aiming his rifle at her.

"Back of!"

"What happen here!" Courier ask.

When Cass saw Courier she drag him behind her and but him against the wall with his lasted pistol at Courier face. Bonne was ready to pull the trigger as so was Raul and Arcade. Courier hit Cass in the stomach then grap her arms and put they behind her back.

"Cass! What the fuck."

"What? I did nothing."

"Drinking!"

"And how do you know?"

"You face is red like a rose and you are mad as fuck."

"M…maybe I did have a little to much."

"How about you sleep."

Cass went to bed and was sleeping for the rest of the night. When she wake up she have got a fever. And when Courier was gonna get a nap three girls jump on him and scream at his face that it was christmas. They saw the anger on the Courier face and the got a red hand mark on there's cheeks. Everyone even Cass look out and saw the white snow laying down at the ground and people was playing, even the Fiends was playing in the snow and having fun.

Courier was having a little walk at the Strip with Benny.

"Nice whether we have pal."

"Yeah! Is been a while."

"You sound tired!"

"I am! Veronica, Fionna and Isabelle all just jump up on me and said that it was christmas and I haven't sleep for a hole night."

"You like a father for them."

"Yeah! Bonne and Cass always fighting. Raul, Arcade and Lily always talk about old time. Rex and my eyebot play all the time and the tree girl do what they do."

"Like a big family!"

"Dick!"

"Bag!"

He walk inside and then he heard some kind of slap sound from somewhere! He went up and hear the sound was coming from Fionna room and he did know what that sounds like. He try open the door but nothing happen so he try to ask Fionna to open the door but she scream and then he kick open the door and draw his laser pistol. Courier saw a older man and have his dick in his hand and Fionna sat at her bed with her pistol. Courier shoot of his leg and then his dick and he's head.

"Who the fuck was that?" Ask He Fionna.

"D…..don't k……." She try to say crying in Courier arms.

"Come here!" He said and lift her up and walk over to Tops.

The first thing the Courier said was to speak with Benny and that one of Benny guards take Fionna to play little.

"What the problem?"

"I find a perv faping in Fionna room."

"You fucking with me right?"

"Nope! That why we need to do something."

"Do what?"

"I need real guards to guard the hole place."

"Why? You have yours robots to guard the place."

"A perv got in! If you can let me barrow some guards I give you my finest bottle of whiskey."

"Deal!"

Five Tops guards was guarding Fionna room and the elevator and know Courier felt a bit safe but something as still bugging him. "How did they perv get in?"

Fiona and Isabelle was outside and play in the snow and having fun then two boys walk up to them and grap them.

"Well! Hello girls. Nice whether we have."

"Sure it is! Let's us go."

"What! You that bitch who got our friend kill!"

"Let's go you big ugly zombie."

"Shut up! We go a have some fun." Said one of the boy and laugh.

The knock out Isabelle and was gonna open Fionna pants and she cry and know that was nothing she could do, then she hear a gun shoot and then she was cover on blood from the boys head in front of her and that behind her ran and got shoot. She look up and saw the King with his boys.

"Fionna! How is it gal?" Ask the King

"T…they try to rape me!" She said crying.

"Don't worry! You and your friend can go back to you pa!"

"Courier isn't at 38 now!" Said Isabelle after got up.

"Isn't here! Where is he?"

"I think he was saying something about California."

"Ok! If you want you can come with me for a walk?"

"Sure!" Said the girls.

She was riding on the back of the King and fall asleep.

(In Fionna dream)

She saw the Courier standing they fighting of a ton of monster with just his hand and was very bad hurt and she grap her gun and was about to shoot on of the monster when she hear someone shoot next to her and the bullet hit Courier in the head and he just felt to the ground and the monster just stop and she ran to him and just cry. She turn and saw John with his gun in his hand and was now aiming at Fionna and she lifted her pistol and didn't look and pul the trigger. She look and saw that he was dead and just look back at Courier and saw a smile on his face and he said.

"Good work Fionna!" Then everything when black.

(End of dream)

She walk up crying and the King almost fall from the scream and sat her down.

"What happen Fionna?" Ask the King worry.

"-Just look at him with tears in her eyes-"

"Don't need do tell me!"

She look around and saw that they was in at a Great Khans hide out and ask the King why they where at them.

"I don't know if you know that the Great Khans are best at making drugs."

"Drugs! The King use drugs?" Ask Fionna a bit disappointed.

"I not using it! Someone has treated us to blow up Freeside if we don't get a ton of cheam and then we said ok." Said the King to the girls.

"Ok! But can't you just kill him?"

"If we could see him."

The walk to a house and was welcomed by papa Khan. He know that Courier had a baby girl and saw her and Isabelle behind the King.

"Hi there! You don't need to be scared of me! A know you pa."

"Ok!"

"Why do everyone call the Courier you pa?" Ask Isabelle.

"Don't know!" Answer Fionna.

"Anyway! We are here for what we degrade to."

"I know King! But the problem is that we can't make that much in that small time. We need more ti…."

"We don't have that time! It already 6 p.m and when it is 12 or it gonna say boom in Freeside."

"That will make Courier really mad after all the hard work he has done in Freeside."

"That why we are gonna give this guy or gal when they want!"

After the deal the was gonna go back when they heard Fionna scared scream and even papa Khan was shock by the scream. Everyone ran to a tent and saw that three Khan boys was graphing her by her privet placeless and the King kick and of the boy in the face and then everyone was screaming at each other and the kid was bleeding from his nose and try to attack the King and got a revolver and aim it at the Khan kid head.

"Try something like that aging and you dead!"

The kids just ran away with a ton of others Khans after them. The King pick up Fionna that was in shock and everyone ran back.

In California

"So you are telling me know that it will cost more then what we already have discussed?"

"Yes!"

"Why if I can ask?"

"We look into that we discuss and saw that it gonna take longer and more people and then it will cost more."

"Ok! But why do I have to pay with NCR paper."

"Because you are in NCR land."

"Ok, ok! Here the money."

"Happy doing business with you!"

On his way home the Courier was thinking if Fionna and Isabelle was doing all right and nothing bad have happened them. The he was thinking about what Fionna told him. "Because I want all of us even Yes man to take a vacation." Soon he can said Courier to himself.

(Back to NV)

"Good to see you again tiny boss!" Said Yes man happy.

"Is Courier home?" Said Fionna happy and with hope in her face.

"Sorry Fionna! But he have not home jet."

"Any idea when he would be home?"

"Nope! Where is Isabelle?"

"Oh! Let not talk about that!" Said Fionna and blushes.

"I think I know!" He said and gave her a little laugh.

After two weeks the Courier was home and got a welcome hug from Fionna and from Isabelle and from Veronica and now he was laying on the floor and the girls saw a vertibird with the NCR flag on the side and ask Courier why the was here and why they have land in the middle of the Strip.

"To you remember when you ask if we and Yes man could have a time away from here?"

"Yes!"

"In the box is a robot body for Yes man that he can transfer in and out from."

"You mean that he!"

"Gonna have a human-look-like-body-with-mini-nukes-as-a-gun."

"WHAT!" Scream the girls so the hole Strip heard them.

"Because if I would give him a gun he would die in combat like a rat!"

"But where to he shoot his nuke from then? I only see two hands."

"You see! He can transfer his right hand to a luncher and then the arm reload the nuke and he fire it! And you maybe asking how? With his mind. The "gun" have some special mods the contend to his head and that make the gun so safer then any gun every. And he and I are the only two who can fire the nuke." Said the Courier with a smile.

"How can you fire it?"

"The NCR make so my Pip-Boy can contend to his gun and fire it. But I can only fire it and not aim it!"

"But if someone shoot the nuke then?"

"The can't! Yes man new body is program to feel any danger over 900 meter. If a sniper fire he just move out of the way or use his left arm as a shield and the left arm has a strong metal so no bullet will go though the arm."

"So he is more like a killer machine!"

"Is 50/50! Also Benny gave me his suit."

"So what is Benny gonna use?"

"He have two par of his suit! Let's go up and see Yes man in his new body."

Cap 9

New girl, new president!

Everyone was on the top floor and saw the NCR soldier load of the body next to Yes man. The said

goodbye and then they was gone.

"Sir! What is this for?"

"This Yes man, is you know body!"

"M……my new b…..body!?"

"Yes! You new body! Fionna wanted you on her time away from here and I know that you big robot body wasn't gonna work. So with some help from the NCR and BoS we got you are new body and some cloth too."

"I…..i'm so honored sir! Can I try it now?"

"Of course you can!"

After some time, Yes man was in his new body and was so happy so he blushes.

"H….he blush?!" Said everyone load except Courier.

"This can now show emotion then just a smile."

"Sir! This is Benny's suit."

"Is ok Yes man! He got another one."

After a long, long, long time of helping Yes man with his new body the sun have lay down and the moonlight was going through the windows and everyone was heading to bed but not Courier. He and Yes man sat up the hole night and was working with Yes man body and what was happen in the Strip. Yes man saw a new man in the Courier face and now he has been stronger and smarter then ever before and he is the right person for the leader of New Vegas Strip. Yes man saw that the sun was showing up again and he help Courier to bed and after the Courier close his eyes he heard three girls running to him.

"What have happen to Courier?" Ask Fionna with tears in hers eyes.

"He got a fever and he have to rest for a while." Said Yes man.

"And by the way, he look really tired when we walk him up." Said Isabelle.

"He and me have been up the hole night and working on my body and watching over the Strip."

"That not like him!"

"He have changed to the better."

"He have always be better."

"Not in this way."

After one day the Courier try to move around and after two seconds he felt down right on Cassandra Moore boobs. Courier know that he would get a hit on his head now but instead of a knock out he got a soft kiss in his head then he walk over to his bed and lay down.

"What is it Moore?" Ask Courier tired as hell itself.

"Just want to check how you fever doing."

"Don't you have a dam to control?" Ask Courier with a little laugh.

"I have 'That idiot with the glasses' to watch over the place for me."

"Let's just hope he doesn't blow up the place! I already tell you the real story and he still work there!"

"After he next pay check his ass is out from the NCR."

"Good!"

"And by the way sweet heart!"

"What?"

"Who that girl with that mask?"

"She didn't gave me her name. But she said that "they" call her Pyro."

"Pyro! Is that maybe her kind of rank in the army?"

"My boys have already look her up and find nothing."

"Let Yes man have a look on her and then we maybe we know her better but please leave me now!"

"Why?" Ask the girl.

"So you can talk! I have a fever and need to rest."

"Ok!"

After Yes man look up who she was she got the order to stay and maybe live in the Lucky 38 with the others. When Courier woken he fell someone cuddling with his arm and he move the blanket and saw Pyro and flew from the bed and saw that Pyro have long red hair and a scar on her left arm. He didn't saw her face because her hair was cover it but when he was gone she her face he collapsed on the floor. After he wake up he see that everyone was over him and look sad.

"W…what going on here?" He ask while trying to sit up.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU FUCKING ALIVE?" Everyone scream.

"Holy mother of god! Yes but your trying to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry but we thought that you was a goner."

"Just because a was laying on the floor?"

"Pyro said it!"

"PYRO!"

They was alone and Courier could fell that she was nerves and scared.

"Why?"

"I was just sleeping when a herd you fell on the floor and thought that you heart has stop."

"-sigh- Ok! But next time try to feel my heart bet! Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Here! Have a soda."

"Thank you!" Said Pyro and left him.

He try to rest and felt that someone was watching him.

"If you want something from me so talk now or talk with Yes man."

"But he give me weird answers all the time!" Said Veronica.

"So what? I got to rest or I gonna just get sicke…….-fall down-"

"Courier!"

Courier was out for two weeks and everyone worrier that maybe his heart have give up, but it turn out good and he was working again. But something wasn't right with Courier, every now and then he just fall to the ground and dosed wake up in hours and the doctor say that his heart start to get weaker and weaker and soon will stop. One day the Courier was screaming in pain and nobody and nothing would help and Fionna lock herself up in her room, crying. Pyro knock on the door and ask if she could com in. After a while of no answer, Fionna open the door and welcome Pyro in.

"Why are you so sad about Courier? Everyone die in the end."

"I know! But he is special!"

"How?"

"Everyone love him! He is so kind to everyone and he show people to never give up hope. Benny try to kill Courier and when Courier could kill him at the Tops he didn't. He gave Benny another chance to show Courier the good side of him. NCR love his work and if they have a like Courier, they would have win the War before it event started. Don't you see? He is like no one else! He is the best Courier you could ask for and I am happy that he find me and let me live here with him. I may not be so tough like the other and sometime I just want to leave and never come back but Courier make me happy again and he love to have me around. He is like the father I never have."

Pyro couldn't say anything before she start to cry. Fionna walk over to her and Pyro look at her and show Fionna a empty syringe and then look up to Fionna.

"I...I…..I drug him!"

"D….DRUG HIM!?"

"I didn't have a choice! They would kill me and my family if I didn't drug him. I'm so sorry." Pyro said crying.

"Sorry to tell you kid! But you ma and pa are already dead. When they told you that story they where already dead."

"N….no! T….that can't be true!"

"Courier! How do you know?"

"I know this people better then you kn…..-fall to the ground-"

"Courier!" Said the girls and ran to him.

"Pyro! I know that they gave you the antidote to heal me!"

"I don't! They just gave me the virus."

"The syringe is the antidote!"

"What!?"

"Take a bit of my blood and blend the blood with a nuke-cola."

"Are you sure!?"

"Just trust me for now Py……-cough up some blood-"

Pyro took some blood and Fionna grap a nuke-cola and they blend the blood with the cola and from it black color it got kind of green instead. They gave the Courier it and after he was done with the cola he felt asleep. Bonne help Courier to bed and now they have to wait and see what happen. After som days the Courier was on his feet again.

"Fell mush better now! Now let's me tell you a story of the Gunner."

"Gunner?" Ask the crew

"The Gunner is the most evil group of mercenary the U.S have heard of."

"You don't think you to bit far? I mean the hole U.S?"

"Ok! But they are really big and strong! Strong armor and laser/plasma weapons. They even have robots."

"Where to they come from?"

"Don't know! All I know is that my pa was one of them."

"WHAT!?" Everyone scream.

"Long time ago! My pa scout group was gonna attack a little settlement and when they was ready to blow up the gate it open. On the other side was my ma and welcome them in! Pa told me when he saw the lady he forgot the mission for a second. She let them in and pa boys wounded if they should go in or fire but pa just walk in and his boys follow after. Ma fall for my pa and one that night they made love to each other! Pa ask if the settlement could join the Gunner and ma just gasp at hearing the name. She sound the alarm and all hell broken free, pa was the only one that made it back to base. 9 months later I was born and boy was I good with guns. 9 year old and already kill 9 raiders try to destroy the settlement, but when I was 15 I was forced to leave the settlement forever because I scared people. After two days I have been badly hurt and luck for me my pa found me. After I told my story he raise me up to be the good dame best Gunner ever to be born. When my pa became the general he made me to go on mission so hard that they have to made me to a general. After I was the general to my pa was badly wonder and have to rest. They told me that I have to be the leader while my pa was resting. That really all I want to tell you now!" Courier said with tears.

"No! Tell us more. Please!" Said the girls.

"NO!" He said and leave.

He felt that he pa was out there and was watching his every move and that was something he not like.

Next morning

Courier woke up and felt something holding his arm and he saw Fionna and Pyro and behind Fionna lay Isabelle and then Bonne walk in and almost left the room but instead help Courier to get up from bed and work. He didn't have his usual black tuxedo, he have a sand look like shirt with a black tie and sand looking like pants with black military boots and a officer hat with golden two headed bear on the hat. He was general for the NCR of Vegas and he have to wear the uniform every time he was at Hoover Dam or somewhere else that was NCR. Hus was also a general now after the last general have to dismiss after Hoover Dam and Hus took his place but didn't wanted to move to California and stay at Vegas.

"I hate this uniform! Is so thigh everywhere." Said Courier angry.

"Neither do I!"

They was at the camp and know that nothing would happen because nothing can happen. But something was gonna happen today! The president of NCR was gonna annex the new president of NCR in the next year, her name was Mia and she was one of the god dame smarts people in the NCR and the old president was not so smart so that why he be replaced with Mia the next year.

The president walk up the little platform and welcome Mia.

"Hello everyone!" Said a 15 year old girl.

"What in the bloody hell name! Is that the new fucking president of the NCR?" Said Courier.

Cap 10

Not another one!

"I'm the new president of the NCR!" She said happy.

"No.fucking.way!" Said Boone.

"You got to be kidding with me!" Said Courier.

"I'm happy to meet some of my troops and to meet an another leader."

"Another leader!?"

"The leader of New Vegas! Courier."

Everyone look at Courier and saw his stun face. He walk up to Mia and she was somehow really happy to se Courier and when he was up on the platform she just jump up in his arms and said that she would live at his place to next year.

"No fucking way!"

At Lucky 38

Everyone welcome the new president and the girls was having there time of they life. Courier try to make a deal that with Hus to make her move. But that was nothing they could do.

"Mia! Can a talk to you on my office."

"Sure!"

"We have a problem if you gonna lived here!"

"What the problem?"

"There are no room for you! The last we had is Pyro now."

"That ok! I take you room." Mia said with her happy voice.

"…..what?"

"You can take in on a hotel and I take you room."

The Courier start to laugh so hard that he start to cry.

"Why are you laughing! I'm ordering you to stop."

"-stop launching and look serious- Look her kiddo! Know you aren't the leader."

"B…but they told me that as pre….."

"You are not president yet! You under my roof and and I in charge here!"

"………..but……how can a have a good life in California then?"

"Because they gave you everything on a silver plate. This is the real world and it hard but because you already have earn the trust of my friend I gonna get you a room but to that you can have my room."

"For real?"

"Sure! I need to get out more anyway."

Night turn was over the wasteland and Mia walk up to Courier when he was by the dinner table and looking out at the wasteland.

"Why aren't you sleeeeeeee………"

Mia was wearing a pink nightgown that almost didn't cover here ass.

"You need a new one and what to you want this late."

"I wound how you and Moore got together?"

"-sigh- Ok! After the battle at Hoover Dam everyone celebrated at the Strip and the streets was full of NCR soldiers and my team also celebrating but not for that long because we where tired. While the other head back to the Lucky 38 I meet Moore again at the Tops. I saw that she was really drunk but I join her company for some drinks. Later that night a NCR bared was walking trough the Strip. When I was heading home Moore wanted to talk so we did outside 38! She thanked me and said that from the moment she saw me she know that I would save the Dam and Vegas. After that she kiss me and she has then love me but after she got order to move to NCR H.Q in California the love is kind a gone."

"So you don't have a lover anymore?"

"That right!"

"Good!" Mia said with a evil smile on her face.

"WAAAAA!"

She sat on top of Courier and tied his hand an he was stock. She started to rub her ass on his crouch and his dick start to get harder. He saw that she was feeling really good feeling his dick. He couldn't do anything except for one thing.

"YES MAN!" He scream of the top of his lungs.

"Yes Cou……holy moly! What happen here?"

"Yes man! Get her of me NOW!"

Yes man lift her up and tied her hand behind her back.

"What was that about?"

"It just call sex nothing else!"

Courier saw something on her neck and drag it out and she fainted. It was a chip and it was from the NCR. Courier was wondering why to NCR would mind control they new president if it was the old president that try to make that she try to have sex with Courier and make Courier to a criminal and then the NCR would have Vegas.

"Yes man! Just lay her in my bed and I go for some walk."

"Yes sir!"

Mia woke up and heard two voices talking to each other and she walk out and saw Courier and Yes man talking to each other and that Yes man wrap bandage around Courier left eye.

"What was you thinking sir?" Said Yes man angry.

"Going in a deathclaw nest, did you have a death wish sir."

"What? She was cute!"

"She had was to big."

"Ok but still! I got a lot of good things!" Courier said with a smile.

"Almost get rape by a horny female deathclaw is not what I call ''good things''."

Mia gave out a little giggles and then she froze when she saw Courier in front of her.

"Something funny?"

Mia just look at his eye and then ask how he get hurt.

"Don't fight against a horny female deathclaw."

"But why was you even at the nest?"

"One guards from the Tops that use to be here tell me that his gal was in a deathclaw nest and net help. So I took the caps and then it never happen till yesterday."

"But Yes man said the women was a man."

"Got wrong information from wrong guy if I say so."

Mia left a a little giggle and the she got a smile from Courier that made her blush a little. After a small time everyone was in the kitchen and having breakfast and having a good time. Courier sat next to Fionna and Isabelle and Mia sat on Courier lap because there wasn't a chair for her but she wasn't having a trouble with sitting by Courier but Fionna was having it. After breakfast Fionna drag Mia to Courier room and started to ask some questions.

"What do you want with ours Courier?"

"You're Courier? He NCR as much as you're Courier."

"Do you want a war with me b….b….girl."

"What the problem? Can't say bitch?"

"Hey! What you girls doing here?"

Mia ran and wrap her arms around him and gave Fionna a evil smile and told him that Fionna said bad things to her.

Cap 11

What the……

"Go to the casino and wait for me and Fionna with the others."

"Would you like to explain?"

"C'mon Courier! You know I would never to that to anybody.

"But I heard you were talking me."

"We……we was just talking about how much we love you as a friend." She ended with red cheeks.

After everyone was down stairs they ask Courier what have happened and he said to them a story what happened while he was out the other day.

(In the Commonwealth at Sanctuary hill)

"Are you sure Blue? Maybe you just saw something that wasn't real." Said a girl with a hat with a pice of paper that say reporter and with a vault 114 jumpsuit.

"Yes Piper! I saw a portal that lead do middle of nowhere." Said a female body with a 111 vault suit and a Minutemen general suit next to her on the table.

"If you say so Blue." Said Piper and left Blue room.

She look up to the night and thought about what a beautiful night they have. She start to read that book she was reading and that she was thinking about that portal and she thought she saw a man, a handsome one too.

(Back to New Vegas)

"And that what I saw the other night."

"A portal? Do you know how many scientists law a portal have to breaking to work?"

"Dose it look like I care?"

"Anyway! I saw something or someone trough that portal and we gonna to find out what it was."

"Yeah!" Scream everyone.

"Wait! Where is Pyro?" Ask Cass.

"I….I have no idea where she can be!" Said Courier and start do look around.

After a half hour they fond a note and the note said this.

Hello Courier! Or should I say general.

This girl Pyro is a very important and why you may ask? If you want the answer will have do get you hands dirty and get to the Commonwealth and meet up with us Gunner and if you want you can bring you friends with you. I don't think Fionna like to be without you.

Gunner's now know general Brock!

Everyone look at Courier and saw how much of hatred he was full with and he was gonna hurt someone. They pack everything and walk over to The Tops.

"BENNY!" Screamed Courier.

"What?"

"Can you take over Vegas till I am back from a trip?"

"Sure babe! I I'm not gonna destroy everything."

"You better not! Or you get a good taste from my justice."

They was heading to Vault 22 and before they saw the sign the saw a big cave entering and saw something shined inside the cave. The walk in and saw a big group of Deathclaw's but they didn't do anything to them, just look.

"Didn't you say you fond the portal in middle of nowhere?" Ask Arced with is gun aim at one of the monsters.

"This may sound weird! But there are a chance that it have move over the night."

"And why aren't they attacking?" Ask Fionna aiming with her 9mm.

"If I not wrong this is that cave!"

"You mean that cave sir?" Said Yes man aiming with his nuke.

Everyone was ready to pull they're triggers and then from nowhere Courier got throw to the other side and over him was a female deathclaw and he pet her and she like it.

"Now I have seen everything!" Bonne said really surprise.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Fionna ask Yes man little scared for Courier life.

"Is ok!" Said Yea man.

"Who a good girl? Yes you are, yes you are." Said Courier while petting the monster.

"That is just creepy!" Said everyone.

After a long time of petting the team look at the portal and was ready to walk in when Veronica ran to the portal and scream this.

"LAST IN BUY THE FIRST ROUND AT THE BAR!"

Everyone came running after her with a laugh.

(At Sanctuary hills)

"You got to trust me with what I saw was real."

"It hard to trust you when it is nothing you can show us." Said Cait a bit annoyed after the long walk.

"Look! There Preston and waiting for us." Said Piper.

"General! Good you back."

"Same to you Preston!"

"It something I got you show you! Follow me."

Next to Blue's house was a portal and she couldn't see the other side and she walk a bit closer and heard people screaming and ran back a bit before a big dust cloud cover the portal then the portal was gone.

"This….this is the last time we JUMP IN a portal instead to walk." Said a hurt Courier.

"Agreed!" Said everyone in pain.

The dust cloud was satellite down and the the Courier crew was welcome by a lot people. Courier and Blue was eyeing each other before Piper broke the silence.

"Wow! Look at them. They so sandy and they not from around here and the guy in the middle look like the leader of the group and they have kids." Piper scream with winded eyes.

"Piper calm down a bit! And why is you hype?" Said Hancock.

"This only mean one thing! A new story to the paper." Said Piper were happy.

"Should have know that." Said Hancock rolling his eyes.

"Sorry to come between you chitchat but can you please tell us where we are?" Ask Courier with is gang behind him.

Blue just look in to Courier eyes and didn't notice when Peston shake her.

"Umm!...general? She out."

"You then! Where are we and who are you?"

"Am Preston Garvey and was the last Minutemen before our friend here become the new general and build up the Minutemen from the ground and up, then she defeat the Institute all on her own! Ok, not really because she had the Brotherhood of Steel helping her and us. And the BoS and Minutemen have peace and the Commonwealth is safe now."

Courier and his crew just stand there.

"In English please!"

"How about you sleep for now and ask questions tomorrow?"

"Goos idea my good man! I guess that me and my friends shu…." Courier was cut out by Blue wake up from her daydreaming.

"Hey Courier! You can sleep in my house if you ok with it?"

"Sure! Preston!?"

"Yes sir!"

"Can you help my friends to find a place to sleep?"

"Sure sir! Sleep well general and sir."

"Well! I take this bed in her across you room and we she each other in the morning!"

"Yeah, Well night."

She sat on her bed only to realize that she have the chance to ask if the Courier will maybe help her with some objects she need help with, so she walk just in without knocking.

"Hey Courier! I wonder if you would like to he……." She just saw a very well built body and a big scar across the chest.

"Holy mother of…..sorry to just in…..w….we talk in the morning." She end and close the door fast.

"Hey general! Why do you have a noise bleed?"

"D….don't ask Preston." She said as red as a tomato.

(See you in the next one)


End file.
